kugelniofandomcom-20200213-history
Kugeln.io Wiki
Welcome to the Kugeln.io Wiki ! Welcome ln.io.In this wiki,you can add informations about this game ! Come on,let's edit/add something ! But don't mess some page,heh. -The community If you are new,read this ! Reading here News/Breaking news 21:12 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 10/11 22:12 (Ukr) 7:12 (Aus) 11/11 : BREAKING NEWS : the collaboration with the polandball wiki is officially cancelled.The collaboration is cancelled because of accounts problems.We are sorry for this... -'Great French Empire' 15:33 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 11/11 16:33 (Ukr) 1:33 (Aus) 12/11 : NEWS : What a calm.......It have only me and Jude.Please come to the match ! '-Great French Empire' '-13:43 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 11/11 14:33 (Ukr-Rus) 23:43 (Aus) : BREAKING NEWS : We got another member of the community,here is Great Italy !' '-Great French Empire' -'14:53 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 11/11 15:53 (Ukr-Rus) 0:53 (Aus) 12/11 : BREAKING NEWS : We got another member of the community,here is Belarusballe !' '-Great French Empire' '-20:24 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 27/11 21:24 (Ukr-Rus) 6:24 (Aus) 28/11 : NEWS : Guam is very unactive...make him active !' '-Great French Empire' -'19:14 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 7/12 20:14 (Rus) 5:14 (Aus) 8/12 : BREAKING NEWS : In reason of unacitvity,Guam is fired.' '-14:20 (Fra-Slo-Gre-Czh) 13/12 15:20 (Ukr-Rus) 0:20 (Aus) 14/12 : BREAKING NEWS : Guam is back,let's add him again' Chat (don't get in here,only for the community)BREAKING NEWS : MACEDOINA CHANGED ITS NAME TO NORTHERN MACEDONIA. ''-''Sorry for my long unactivity, i'm addicted to discord :( . Guam, i found your account but you should be on Discord for showing you. -Great French Empire Sadly, i’ll annouce that i want to close the wiki. I want that someone deleting it. I can’t do an account... help. -Great French Empire I'm gonna delete chat but the rest is history so i wont delete it of you see this -GlorytoUkraine I'm interested to who even are you anyway. GFE isn't active anymore (and he never will be) so please add back the chat history since its also... history. -Guam Where did countryballs came from ? I guess you want to know where did countryballs came from...ill give you the answer! First mapping video (where countryballs first introdused) was uploaded on YouTube by user named MarvinMelvin in 2008.It didnt include any countryballs sadly BUT some other now popular people were inspired by these short-lived series made by Marvin (if u want to die watch the videos). Now the countryballs part.Sadly history about countryballs is missing.And its still unknown who was the first to made countryballs.Only thing known is the first countryball.It was Polandball and the flag is....fliped.Why?None really know but my theory is that he didnt know the polish flag. Please help me out about the countryball history. Made by Guam :-) For more informations,click here : History of countryballs Update:This internet meme actually originated on the German imageboard Krautchan.net in the later half of 2009. What's Kugeln.io ? Kugeln.io is an german online shooting game(because kugeln means ball).It doesn't have goals except you need to kill all other players(or just your team rivals).For having levels,you need to connect to Facebook or Google+ ! Here is what you need to tap for playing to kugeln.io ! The Skins are all the current countries as well as Antarctica,Prussia,Soviet Union(required level 20 to unlock)SPQR(required level 25 to unlock) as well as free and unlockable helmets and glasses. http://kugeln.io/ Have a good game and have fun ! :D Erroneously portraited are,however Poland(proper-sided),Singapore(a ball instead of a triangle),Kazakhstan(a cube instead of a brick) and Greenlandball(has the same flag as proper-sided poland in the game,the real flag is not exactly the same). Trivia The game may be laggy, especially if it's on high quality or if you choose a region other than yours. There are two Poland skins,one correctly and the other one incorrectly(with real Polish flag).The wrong skin is called "Polandball", but the correct one is simply called "ball". On desert map, a plane apears twice and it launches bombs that can kill you.Also it has a peace symbol on its side.However,it can also be destroyed.Also, in the same map the jetpack,that allows you flying for a minute,POLAND CAN INTO SPACE! Some skin's flags (like Sri Lanka and recently Mauritania one) are incorrect. Nepal's skin has weird eyes Photos Yes.png Bandicam 2018-07-05 11-58-40-245.jpg Some acronyms Yeah,yeah... it have acronyms,so watch out !!!! J:Jude GFE:Great French Empire G/G2:Guam/Guam 2 NTG:Nick the Greek R:Reich GRF:Greatfire B:Big dwarf GI:Great Italy BL:Belarusballe HRE: Holy Roman Empire Category:Browse Category:Countryballs